


I'll Follow Your Voice

by Saoirse_Laochra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background story, Blink and you'll miss it, Implied molestation if you squint, Mentions of alcoholism, Twin Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Laochra/pseuds/Saoirse_Laochra
Summary: So if Ethan has to strangle his conscience into silence, if he has to do things he knows are wrong… He’ll do it.Because Aiden’s been doing it his whole life for him, and it’s about time Ethan started taking some of the blowback for Aiden.





	I'll Follow Your Voice

Since they were young, Aiden had always scared Ethan a little bit. While Ethan would try and hide in the background, Aiden would always provoke confrontation. When their father would come home piss-ass drunk, looking for someone to wail on, Ethan would hide under the bed.

Aiden would call him a fat-ass, and try and beat him up the stairs.

Given that their father had been a werewolf for almost sixty years, and Aiden and Ethan hadn’t even had their first shift yet, Aiden rarely ever actually made it up the stairs. But he never stopped trying.

When they were ten, Ethan couldn’t get out of his way fast enough. He couldn’t remember much of what happened that day –he had always had issues with losing hours of time – but he remembered a wrong feeling in the pit of his stomach. Remembered his father’s brutal hands, beating him to semi-consciousness. Remembered his father dragging him up the stairs.

After that, the only thing he could remember is Aiden dragging him out of his father’s room, both of them covered in blood, the metallic liquid dripping down Aiden’s chin, his canine fangs still showing as he panted.

Even six years later, Ethan can’t remember if he actually looked at his father’s body before they ran.

It was the same story all over again when they were forcefully recruited to a pack one year, and about five hundred miles later. Ethan kept his head down. Ate the scraps, so to speak, and took the shit the betas and the Alpha handed out. He didn’t want problems.

Aiden picked fights with the strongest betas he could. He’d taunt the Alpha, often earning himself a dozen broken bones, or slices to his face, back, and chest that would take days to heal.

When Deucalion came, it was Aiden who listened eagerly. Aiden who’d wanted to try the ‘melding’ Deucalion had told them about.

Ethan resisted for three weeks.

But finally, Aiden wore him down. And despite the fact that Aiden would never try to guilt his brother into something he didn’t want to do (because his number one concern has always been taking care of Ethan, and Ethan knows it), Ethan caves out of guilt. Aiden’s taken his bruises, and cuts, and broken bones, and worse for him for sixteen years. He doesn’t think it’ll work –seriously, a giant two-to-one-person werewolf? –but he can’t deny him the attempt to try.

So they try it. And it works. They become a physical representation of what they are: one soul, one body.

The sensations are amazing and terrifying. He’s not sure which of them is more shocked. He can feel the rage, bubbling over like a pot left to boil to long, roiling through Aiden. Through him. But he can feel the fear too. Covering the rage like oil covering water, coating everything in its path. It actually takes him almost a full minute to pull it under control.

But they do pull it together. Merging their consciousness as one. Aidan’s feral nature with Ethan’s calculating one.

They rip through the pack, one by one, ripping every last one of them to pieces. And for the first time in his life, Ethan feels powerful. Unstoppable.

He knows Aidan feels the same way. He can feel it.

And by the time they get to the Alpha… Oh, they relish it. Every bite, every tear, every slash feels like pure ecstasy.

And when they rip his throat out with their teeth? Nothing before or since then has ever compared.

Afterwards, Deucalion came for them. Invited them into his pack. Aidan quickly jumped on the opportunity.

Ethan –once again –was hesitant. He tried explaining  himself to Aiden, but it was like their time together had only made things more difficult to understand apart. He tried pointing out how weird it was; why would Deucalion come for them? Where would they stand in a pack? After all, all their previous pack experience –from their father, to the Alpha they ate –had been piss poor; what was to say Deucalion would be any different? Once again, they would be the youngest, sitting on the bottom of the food chain.

But Aiden wanted to go. And Ethan couldn’t deny him that.

So they went. And they watched as Deucalion and Kali and Ennis ripped through rival packs like they were nothing. Watched as they cut down innocents, who’s only crime was being in the way of what Deucalion wanted.

But by that point, Ethan realized it was too late; Aiden had latched onto Deucalion as a substitute father. He did anything the man asked, without question, without hesitation. He went out of his way to make sure that whatever Deucalion wanted was done, before the man even asked.

And any time Ethan mentions it, he can feel the disapproval from Aiden in waves. Deucalion saved them, he says. Took them in, and gave them a home, he says. Treated them like equals, he says.

But he doesn’t, and they both know it. After that first melding, their sense of each other’s emotions have gotten stronger. Aiden knows what he says is a lie, and he says it anyways, because Goddammit, they deserve something, and it’s not perfect, but it’s something, and it’s theirs, and nobody is beating on them, and…

Ethan stops saying anything.

Aiden’s taken care of him his whole life. Taken his beatings, and his broken bones. Put himself in-between Ethan and their father, in-between Ethan and the rest of their pack…

So if Ethan has to strangle his conscience into silence, if he has to do things he knows are wrong… He’ll do it.

Because Aiden’s been doing it his whole life for him, and it’s about time Ethan started taking some of the blowback for Aiden.


End file.
